The present invention comprises a new and distinct cultivar of Lavandula, botanically known as Lavandula stoechas and hereinafter referred to by the cultivar name ‘Jin Cobule.’
‘Jin Cobule’ is a product of a planned breeding program. The new cultivar originated from a hybridization made in May 2003 in Andijk, Netherlands.
The female parent was an unpatented, proprietary Lavandula plant designated ‘LA04-1-1,’ having purple flower color. ‘LA04-1-1’ has a less deep green foliage color and less compact habit than ‘Jin Cobule.’
The male parent of ‘Jin Cobule’ was an unpatented, proprietary Lavandula plant designated ‘LA03-2-1,’ having lavender flower color. ‘LA03-2-1’ has a less deep foliage color and taller plant size than ‘Jin Cobule.’
The resulting seeds were sown in January 2005. ‘Jin Cobule’ was selected as one flowering plant within the progeny of the stated cross in August 2005 in a controlled environment in Andijk, Netherlands.
The first act of asexual reproduction of ‘Jin Cobule’ was accomplished when vegetative cuttings were taken from the initial selection in the fall of 2005 in a controlled environment in Andijk, Netherlands.
Horticultural examination of plants grown from cuttings of the plant initiated in the spring of 2006 in Andijk, Netherlands, and in Hillscheid, Germany, and continuing thereafter, has demonstrated that the combination of characteristics as herein disclosed for ‘Jin Cobule’ are firmly fixed and are retained through successive generations of asexual reproduction.
‘Jin Cobule’ has not been observed under all possible environmental conditions. The phenotype may vary significantly with variations in environment such as temperature, light intensity and day length.
Plant Breeders' Rights for this cultivar were applied for in Canada on Dec. 24, 2007 and with the European Union on Jul. 21, 2008. ‘Jin Cobule’ has not been made publicly available more than one year prior to the filing of this application.